New Team 7
by tygerknight03
Summary: Just like my old story on here with just a some new things please review OC/OC Naruto/Tenten. Naruto's mother alive
1. Chapter 1 Meet Tyger and Ryoko

**Bold Text is when Summons, demons, and the guardian spirits are talking and thinking**

Underline when jutsu are being called out

Original Characters

**Name**: Tyger Konoha's Blue Knight

**Age**: 15

**Species**: 50 Human 25 Demon 25 Angel

**DESCRIPTION: **6'3 muscular, black hair that is braid and stop to his mid back with white highlights and changing colors eyes that slit like a tiger, a right demonic arm (black and white) which is wrapped in bandages

**WEAPONS:** 3 6' swords name Dragoon (blue dragon), Phoenix (red fiery bird), and White Blaze (white Tiger) an Ōkatana that is seal in his right arm left from his father

**CLOTHING/EQUIPMENT: **white fishnet shirt that show off his muscles, black cargo pants, with a black cloak with white flames designs, steel toed boot and weights/chakra seals throughout his body

**ABILITIES:** Tyger is a master of ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, beyond kage speed, very high (beyond Kage) chakra capacity, and great strength, have a demon form, and an angel form, master of spirit attacks as well. Have all elements

**OTHER: ** Both of his parents died when they seal three demons inside him when he was born the Dragoon, the Phoenix, and White Blaze. Trained in all forms of martial arts and fighting styles ever created (also he is the ultimate "Jack of all Trades). A protector of the world looking for his successor He travel around the world

**Techniques**: Flash Steps, Body Flicker, Hell Inferno, Fire Arrow, Fire blade, Wind Blade, Heavens Light, Spirit Gun, Spirit Shotgun, Shadow Clones, Rasnegan, Lighting Drill, Summoning, Big Bang, Phoenix blast.

**NAME: **Ryoko Messenger of Death

**AGE: **15

**SEX:** Female

**SPECIES: **Demon (Devil/Bat)

**DESCRIPTION: **5'6 thick in the right places, beautiful gold bat-like eyes, white hair with black bat-like wings.

**WEAPONS: **her razor sharp claws

**CLOTHING/EQUIPMENT: **A very revealing black battle kimono and black a red/black cloak

**ABILITIES: **Perfect chakra control, Kage chakra capacity, kage speed, great strength, great healing, fire blast with mind, can summon demons from hell and give her a boost in power. Can hypnotize her foes.

**OTHER: **Daughter of two demons (her father was a bat demon and her mother a descendant of the devil). Most of her powers come from her mother and her training, in spite of her parents' image lives peaceful among the humans for the sake of their daughter. But one day the people of their home betray and killed her parents when she was 4 years old. Ever since then she been on her own strengthening herself with her training and has distrust with humans but never hurt them. She gets her kindness from her father side.

**Techniques**: Flash Steps, Body Flicker, Wrath of Hades, Fire blast, Shadow Clones, Dark Terror, Screech, Dark Gaze, Call of the Underworld (Summoning), Hell Inferno, Fire Arrow, Holy Touch, Heaven Light, Recover.

Chapter 1- Meet Tyger and Ryoko

"Alright Team seven is Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Sasuke. You will have two instructor who are your age but they are strong, there name are Tyger and Ryoko they will be here shortly." say Iruka.

After he calls all the teams, two figures walk and the whole class stop and look at them. It was a guy and a girl both about the same age. The guy was about 6'3muscular, his tiger like eyes changing colors, hair braided in a ponytail with white highlights, wearing a white fishnet shirt, black baggy cargo pants, steel toe boots, his entire right arm is wrap with bandages wielding 3 6' swords on his back. The girl was about 5'6 very beautiful, with gold bat-like eyes long white hair, with wings, wearing a battle kimono that is very revealing. Both the guys and girls were looking at the two with the thought 'damn she/he is hot.' "Team 7 come with us," says the guy and the said group got their things and follow the two out the door.

Training Field 7

"Aight team let get to know one another by introducing ourselves. Tell us your like and dislikes and your dream ok. I'll start first my name is Tyger, and I like training, chilling with my friends (looking at Ryoko), I dislike perverts, people who judge others negatively, people who mistreat others, I have many dreams but one of them is live in a world with peace," said Tyger.

"I go next I'm Ryoko I like the same things Tyger does and dislikes the same thing Tyger does, I do have the same dream as Tyger as well to get married one day," said Ryoko while looking at Tyger blushing but he didn't notice. "You with the pink hair your turn"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like... (looking at Sasuke)...my dream of the future is... (looking at Sasuke again Damn what the hell is wrong the trick lol), and I hate Ino and Naruto baka..." said Sakura. 'Oh hell naw a fan girl!' both Tyger and Ryoko thought. "Your turn weapons lover"

Tenten just glared at the two before saying "My name is Tenten; my likes are weapons and my best friend (looking at Naruto). My dislikes are people that are stuck up, pervert and fan-girls who give kunoichi a bad name, and my goal is to be a great kunoichi like Tsunade." 'Hmm she seem she got a thing for the blonde, and she not a fan-girl' thought Tyger "OK brooder your next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training. My dislikes is a certain man and weak ninja's. My goal is to killed a certain man and revive my clan." 'A fucking avenger just great.' thought Tyger and Ryoko. "ok blondie your next"

Naruto just smiled at them and say "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, My like are ramen, training, and my precious people, I dislike three minutes it take to cook ramen, People judge me because of something I didn't have control over, and my dream is not only to be Hokage but also be somebody that both my parents would be proud off." 'He_ knows about Kyuubi and look like she told them who his parents was, well don't worry about that Naruto because they are proud of you_' thought Tyger smiling.

"Now we got that out of the way we are going to do survival training. Before you ask this is the real survival training, out of the class there would be only be three teams this year. So the test is you got to trap both Ryoko and me for 45 seconds, and come at us with everything you got. You have 2 hours so begin." With that being say the four split in their own directions.

"Ok now let see what they can do"

1 hour and 50 mins later

"Do you think they figure it out the true meaning of the test? I mean we been walking around the field since the test began and nothing," ask Ryoko looking around to see anything.

"I want to say no, but then again, it has been quiet," say Tyger

They kept walking around till they step on a line that set off a chained of events starting with shurikens flying at them at insane speed. They jumped of the way but then a wave of kunai coming from above, so they used substitution to get off now they're near a big tree when a kunai and a sword was at their necks, they look behind them to find Naruto and Tenten was behind them and Naruto say "Senseis, you are trap, if you managed to get of out our hold then you would have to deal with Sasuke and Sakura and my clones, so give up."

"They figured it," "Indeed they did" "Congratulation you all pass!" both Tyger and Ryoko said smiling.

"YAY" all the genins say except for Sasuke who only smirk. "As of now we are Team 7 so starting tomorrow we will starts missions and training, but now let get something to eat our treat," Say Ryoko


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback of Tyger

Normal 0 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Chapter 2 Flashback of Tyger

Team seven was taking a break during training; during this time Tyger was looking at Ryoko and smiled. He thought back how they met and how did he came across the guardians that are sealed inside him:

_Flashback twelve years ago_

_ A three years old Tyger was meditating in his room, when he a small force that pull him into his subconscious. When he opens his eyes he saw a field of grass, he began walking for what like seems to him was miles, till he saw three very animals. One was a dragon that seems to stand on his hind legs with blue human-like skin with yellow eyes. Another one that was a bird made of fire with fiery red eyes. The last one was a tiger with white fur-black stripes, with white eyes. Tyger stood in awe of them because never before he seen animals like these before, with power that to radiate with an aura of power he never felt before. The Dragon felt a small presence and he look down and saw the boy and smile, "So our container has finally come meet," he said. The others two look to where the dragon was looking at and nodded and smile as well._

_ Tyger was in fear of the three. When the bird saw this it said with a divine voice, "Don't be afraid of us young one, we are not going to harm you and even if we want to we can't..."_

_Tyger slowly nodded and walk a little closer and ask, "Who are you three and where are we?"_

_The white tiger said, "We are in your mind young one. The human called us demons but we are really animals spirits with great power. We have been sealed inside you by your parents. Allow us to introduce ourselves; My name is White Blaze, A Guardian of the world and the tiger of legends."_

_ "My name is Phoenix, also a guardian of the world, and the bird of legends." Phoenix said_

_ "And my name is Dragoon, The knight king of the dragons and guardian of the world," the Dragon said smiling._

_ Tyger look at them and nodded and introduce himself as well, "My name is Tyger, human/demon/angel hybrid. Hoping that one day I can use my powers to protect other." Then he asks "If you three are guardians then why did my parents seal you in me?" _

_White blaze become smaller into 5 ft long white tiger and walk to him and say "A Man came to each of us, and ask us to killed you but we each decline because we all know your parents they..." "What you knew my parents?" "Yes we did but please let me finish Tyger. Anyway your parents was nice and kind, they help us protect the world quite a few times. But when we decline he uses some kind of powerful Technique that made us to do his bidding. During that time we destroyed 13 small villages and 8 towns till we were to where you were. We started to destroyed most of the town till your parents came and tried to get us to stop but we couldn't so they had no choice but to seal us inside you sacrificing their lives to protect you. Before they left this world told us to guide you so can protects others like they did. "_

_ Phoenix with tears in her eyes said " We are the reason your parents are not with you now, we're sorry that your town was mostly destroy._

_ Tyger was in tears, he always wanted to know why they died but now he knows that died protecting him. He look at them and say" It ok, and I forgive you, but since you three are seal what going to happen?" _

_Dragoon says "The seal they use on us, allow our powers over time merge with your own. Between the ages of 21-25 you should have all of our powers and knowledge. our souls will still be inside you and be that way till the day you die or you find a way to release our souls."_

_Tyger nodded and White Blaze said, "Tyger since you are a hybrid you are bless with a stronger body, great healing, very high longevity but you are not immortal, and unusually high chakra levels. You can still die by head being cut off, or taking so many mortal wounds. So Tyger we will train you well you be one of the strongest in the world just remember that that is always someone as strong as or stronger than you. We will teach you into what we know about your bloodlines (his demon and angel form are bloodline). Once you get older we will each give you our summoning contract to summon each of our kind and us. But before we do this, I ask you this, are you willing to protect others, and are you willing to put your life on line? If you say yes to these questions we help you now what yours answer?"_

_ Tyger just stood there and thought about for a moment, he thought about his parents and all the people that have died in his hometown, he thought people he may meet in future. Tyger look at them and said "Yes. Yes I will protect others in the name of good, I'll do this not only to honor my parents but, to you three as well."_

_ All three Spirits look at him with pride in their eyes, "You got spunk and is very brave Tyger. Our training won't be easy though just remember that. Starting tomorrow your training begin but for now get some sleep," Dragoon said as he gently sent Tyger out. _

_ Tyger open his eyes and thought about what just happen just before he went to sleep._

_Flashback end _

_Flashback 11 years ago_

_ Four years old, Tyger was running at top speed to a nearby village for help. His body was battered and bloody. He is carrying a young girl about his age, who is in the worst shape; she's bleeding all over, going in and out of consciousness. She has a big wound in her chest with a broken blade sticking out. He kept looking down at her and kept saying "Hang on! We're almost there!"_

_ He reaches the gates with two guards there. They spot him and one of them asks, "State your name and business here in the Konoha?"_

_ "I need to get this girl to the hospital she's been stabbed in the chest! I was walking till I saw a fight. Her parents were killed but one of the assailants attacked her, I came after him but ended up fighting the other three figures. So please let me in so I can take her to the hospital." Tyger begged/scream. _

_ The other guards were about to say something till a man in his twenties with wild blonde hair wearing a white robe with flames on the bottom. "What is going on here? Can't you two see that they need help!?" asked the man while walking to Tyger and the girl._

_The man kneeled down to eye level and said "Sorry for my guards. Come with me and I'll help you. With that, Tyger nodded and followed the man to the hospital._

_Hospital 30 seconds later_

_ "Nurse can you take this girl to the ER and call our best doctor ASAP" scream the blonde man._

_ "Yes Yondaime-sama" said the nurse as she took the girl from Tyger and rush to the ER._

_ The Yondaime look at the boy and said, "Come with me, let get you cleaned up" _

_ Twenty minutes later Tyger was all cleaned up with new clothes, sitting in the Hokage office, talking to the Yondaime. Tyger explained to him what he saw, and how he got in the fight and how the girl got stabbed._

_ "So you took 4 guys on that attack the girl and her family?" The Yondaime ask. Tyger just nodded and the Yondaime smiled at Tyger and said, " Tyger you save her life and you should be proud of that, I know you're sad that you couldn't be able to save her parents, but I know that her parents are happy that she is alive."_

_ Tyger just looks at him and nodded in agreement and asks, "Can we go see her?" Hokage nodded and left the office with Tyger._

_ When they got to the hospital a doctor met them and says, "She should have been dead but luckily she made it we got the blade and healed her wound and the rest of her injuries. She should be out for three to four days." _

_ "Thank you doctor," The Yondaime said as the doctor walk off. "Tyger if you don't mind you can stay at my place till your friend gets better. My wife won't mind" Tyger nodded and left with him to go to his house._

_2 days later_

_ The girl woke up and look around to see Tyger staring at the window, she ask" you must be the one who brought me here?" Tyger looks around and smiles and said, "Yes I am. I'm surprise that you woke up now, the doctor say that you would be out for three to four days." as he sat down near her._

_ She looks at him and thought about her parents and asks him "Where are my parents? Are they ok?" Tyger look down and look back up at her with sad eyes "I'm so sorry but by the time I got there, they were already dead, and you were stabbed," he said with tears. As soon as she heard the news she started to cry saying "Now I'm all alone I have no one left!" she kept on crying till she felt a pair of arms around her she look up and saw Tyger with tears in his eyes and say "You are never alone. Want to know why?" She shook her head stating yes and he continued "Your parents are with you in spirit and plus I'm here, I can be your friend. I've been alone since my grandfather died 8 months ago. So I promise you I never leave you." _

_ After twenty minutes they stop crying and dried their tears. Tyger introduced himself. "I'm sorry but I didn't introduce my self but I'm Tyger. I'm 4 years old," he said smiling. _

_The girl looks at him and did the same "My name's Ryoko and I'm 4 years old as well..."_

_After the introductions were done, Tyger finally had the courage to find out what was going on. "Why did those people attack you and your family Ryoko?" Ryoko just lied there and said, "I really don't know but at the same time I do. Tyger looked at her with a confused look on his face. Ryoko just giggled and continued. "What I mean is that we always lived among the humans in the village with no problems. There were times where some of them would make us feel like we didn't belong, but nothing ever escalated until now. I guess they finally decided to turn on us before we turned on them. So they attacked us. You see I'm not as normal as I look. Both my parents were demons and so am I."_

_Tyger finally replied with, "Hmm, really? Wow. That sucks how they did ya'll like that. But the demon part kinda doesn't surprise me lol."_

_"And why is that?" asked Ryoko._

_"Cuz honestly there are no way that anything human could survive a deep cut like that and I'm 25 demon."_

_They both looked at each other and laughed." Something tells me this is going to be an interesting friendship," said Ryoko. Tyger responded with a smile. "Lol me too." With that they Tyger gave her a hug and left saying that he'll be there late to check up on her. She smiled and went to close her eyes._

_Flashback End_

"Tyger-sensei, Tyger-sensei" Said Naruto

Tyger look up and saw Naruto smiling at him. Tyger stood up and said, "Yes Naruto."

"We're ready to resume training" Tyger look at the 4 and say "Ok let start back and after training, we do missions."


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback of Ryoko

Chapter 3 Flashbacks of Ryoko

Chapter 3 Flashbacks of Ryoko

Three months later

Ryoko was heading home after Team Seven missions and was in deep thought about Tyger and her life. She thought about when she found out that she was a demon, and how her parents were killed and how did Tyger came and saved her.

_Flashback twelve years ago_

_A young Ryoko was walking with her parents through town. Her father was 6 ft tall with human features but have bat wings while her mother was 5'8 with human's features as well but she has razor sharp claws and fangs. As the trio was walking people was looking at them with hateful glares, some of them were saying 'damn demons', but they ignore them. They did their errands and return home Ryoko was thinking about how people glared at them and called them names. So she went up to father and asks "Father why did those people glared at us and called us demons?"_

_Both her parents sigh knowing that they have to tell their daughter the truth. Her father picks her up and says, "Because we are demons. I and your mother left the world before u was born so you can have a peaceful life." _

_Young Ryoko was shocked at first but she understands and asks "Then why do we look more human then demons?" Her mother answered, "Me and your father come from demons who look more humans the only things you can tell we are not is by the wings your father have and if you look at my mouth you will see sharp fangs and my hands and feet are claws."_

_"I'm a bat demon, I can transform into a bat and fly, and I also have sonar and can detect anything." Ryoko's father said._

_"I'm demon that is descendant from the most powerful demon aside from the Kyuubi, the Fallen Angel, Lucifer better known as the devil. I can use my mind to make what people think is real, and can control fire." Ryoko's mother said. _

_Ryoko look at them and smiled. She knew she was special but she didn't know how special she is. Her father put her down and says "Ryoko, not all demons are evil. There are some who like to be alone and don't bother living on the human world. Where there are demons like us who want not only live in the human world but also to show humans that we are not here to harm them we want peace." "So starting tomorrow we will teach you have to control your powers, also we will teach you hand to hand combat." her mother said with a smile._

_Ryoko nodded and hug them both. Later the day Ryoko fell asleep and her parents put her in her bed and tuck her in, for knowing tomorrow will start her training._

_Flashback End_

_Flashback eleven years ago_

_"Good Ryoko you're doing a great job, it been a year since we started your training. You have improved so much in the year. You master your bat form, the power of your mind is beyond what me and your mother thought it would be, and your control over fire is getting better and better." said her father smiling while Ryoko was breathing slightly heavily._

_Ryoko smile at him but then resume her training, ever since last year she found why people were glaring at her family, she was more focused than ever. Two hours later her and father heard a scream coming from their house Ryoko and her father's eyes before Ryoko said, "Mother!" they ran in the house and found out that she was being attack by a group of eight guys._

_Ryoko father joined the fight by killing two people and kicking the other six people away from his wife. Her mother was fighting two, when one came behind her and try to stab her when Ryoko kick him in the face "Leave my mother alone!" she said with angry eyes._

_"This girl me got spunk...guys let kill her parents but we're take the girl with us for some fun." say the guy who was rubbing his face from the kick he got from Ryoko. The rest of the guys agreed and kept on attacking the family._

_The fight last for 10 minutes and Ryoko's Parents fought well but in the end their heads was cut off. Ryoko saw this and got mad she killed four of the eight guys with her claws and fighting one till she got stab in the chest. She was slowing slipping into darkness till she heard someone shouting "Help is on the way." _

_The person came and fought the of four guys that was left and killed them then went to the last one who walking toward Ryoko was about to finish her off. He got stab in the back and died instantly. Ryoko smiled and look at her savior he was about her height at least around her age. He has tiger like eyes and black and white hair. She said thank you before she fell unconscious. The boy pick her up and said "Hold on please I'll take you to a near by village so they can help you." With that he starts running at full speed._

_2 days later_

_The girl woke up and look around to see Tyger staring at the window, she ask" you must be the one who brought me here?" Tyger looks around and smiles and said "Yes I am. I'm surprise that you woke up now, the doctor say that you would be out for three to four days." as he sat down near her._

_She looks at him and thought about her parents and asks him "Where are my parents? Are they ok?" Tyger look down and look back up at her with sad eyes "I'm so sorry but by the time I got there, they were already dead, and you were stabbed," he said with tears. As soon as she heard the news she started to cry saying "Now I'm all alone I have no one left!." she kept on crying till she felt a pair of arms around her she look up and saw Tyger with tears in his eyes and say "You are never alone. Want to know why?" She shook her head stating yes and he continued "Your parents are with you in spirit and plus I'm here, I can be your friend. I've been alone since my grandfather died 8 months ago. So I promise you I never leave you." _

_After twenty minutes they stop crying and dried their tears. Tyger introduced himself. "I'm sorry but I didn't introduce my self but I'm Tyger. I'm 4 years old" he said smiling. _

_The girl looks at him and did the same "My name's Ryoko and I'm 4 years old as well..."_

_After the introductions were done, Tyger finally had the courage to find out what was going on. "Why did those people attack you and your family Ryoko?" Ryoko just lied there and said, "I really don't know but at the same time I do. Tyger looked at her with a confused look on his face. Ryoko just giggled and continued. "What I mean is that we always lived among the humans in the village with no problems. There were times where some of them would make us feel like we didn't belong, but nothing ever escalated until now. I guess they finally decided to turn on us before we turned on them. So they attacked us. You see I'm not as normal as I look. Both my parents were demons and so am I."_

_Tyger finally replied with, "Hmm, really? Wow. That sucks how they did ya'll like that. But the demon part kinda doesn't surprise me lol."_

_"And why is that?" asked Ryoko._

_"Cuz honestly there's no way that anything human could survive a deep cut like that and I'm 25 demon."_

_They both looked at each other and laughed. "Something tells me this is going to be an interesting friendship" said Ryoko. Tyger responded with a smile. "Lol me too." With that they Tyger gave her a hug and left saying that he'll be there late to check up on her. She smiled and went to close her eyes._

_Flashback end_

Ryoko smile with the thought of Tyger. He has saved her, and he has been not only a friend but also a great part of her life. She got home and took a shower, and went to bed to dream about Tyger.


	4. Chapter 4 Wave Country Part one

Chapter 4 Wave Country Part one

_Chapter 4 Wave Country Part one_

It's been seven months since Tyger and Ryoko met with their students, they been training team seven hard to the ground and each got alot stronger than before. Sasuke have master his clan taijutsu, and their lower level fire jutsu, now working on higher lever jutsu and speed. He hasn't unlocked his Sharingan though. Sakura is a genjutsu user, since she has near perfect control of her chakra she is working on some healing jutsu, and some weapons training with Tenten. Tenten have mastered several genjutsu, and ninjutsu that compliment with her weapons, she also learns one of the kenjutsu style from Tyger, and now she working on speed and stealth. Naruto is the most improved. He been working on his timing with the shadow clones, he been working with Tyger on taijutsu and speed(he is as fast as Sasuke), Naruto chakra weight and gravity seals(along with the rest of team seven), he master some non-elements like weapons shadow clones, he is now training in kenjutsu, trench knives, and bojutsu. Team seven's teamwork is not of the best in the village but it is ok.

Along with training they have also been doing missions, so far they have completed over four-hundred and twenty D and C rank missions(now before you people try to bite my head off, in this story the Chuunin Exam is once every year.) Little did they know that their next C-rank mission would be no ordinary escort mission.

After another boring D-rank mission Team seven went to the Hokage tower to for their pay and for another mission. "So you have completed another mission, you can chase the cat again, or do an escort mission to Wave." said the elderly Hokage.

Naruto was the first to speak, "No more chasing that damn cat! I swear if we have to chase that cat again, me and Sasuke will burn it alive!" while Sasuke smirk.

"C-rank mission it is, Iruka bring in Tazuna will you?" ask the Hokage

With that a man looking rough and also semi drunk as he walked in and took a large pull from a bottle of Sake. "Are these ninjas that will accompany me? They look like weaklings especially the one in orange." Naruto slowly let his killer intent out, looking at the man his eyes flash red before returning blue, the old man fall down and nearly pissed himself. He was about to charge When Ryoko put a hand on his shoulder and say in a calm voice, "Naruto don't kill the client." Naruto calm down and went back and stand next to Tenten. Ryoko just look at Tazuna and say "I advice you not to insult insults my students. Tyger and me are the Jounin leaders of this team, they are more than capable protecting you. So you don't have to worry about."

Tyger walks to the man and shook his hand and look bad at his team and say "Team 7 get some rest and pack at least a week things, we leave in three hours." Team 7 nodded and Shunshin out of the office. Tazuna nodded and walk out, Tyger and Ryoko disappear as well.

Three hours later

Team seven was at the gate waiting for their senseis and their client. All three said people were there three minutes later Tyger look around and say "good we're all here the way country is about two day travel but we'll get there in about an hour and a half." They was confused and Naruto ask "How sensei?"

Tyger just smiled and bite his one of his thumb and put blood on a tattoo that was shape like a tiger and he say "Summoning Jutsu" a big smoke appears and when it clear there stood 15 feet long white tiger that look at Tyger and bow his head.

**"You summon me young master,"** ask the Tiger

"Yes White Lighting can you give those five over there a lift to wave country"

White Lighting look at team seven and Tazuna and smile and say **"Hop on me and hold on tight" **Tazuna, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke got on the tiger, and Tenten look at Tyger and Ryoko and say "How you two going get there Tyger Sensei?"

Tyger say "By this" and a white-bluish chakra come around him blind the others to for a couple of seconds. What they saw amazed them. Tyger has now has on this white robe on and he has wings, he pick up Ryoko bridal style who yelp for a second. He look to them and say in a divine voice, "This is one of my bloodlines I've told you four about I can transform into a angel, it give me speed and strength and flight, but I'll explain about this later lets go," as he took off flying high in the sky. White lighting took off in a roar of thunder and lighting catching up with his summoner. Just like Tyger says they were there in an hour and a half. He transformed back to his human form, while White Lighting return to the summon world. They began walking toward to Tazuna house.

Meanwhile in another location

"Zabuza, Kisame, Raiga, and Aoi. The bridge builder has come back and now he got some help, go and kill them all, " say a short fat man

"Hai" they say and disappear.

Team 7

Team seven are now about 8 miles from Tazuna house when Naruto throw a kunai at a bush a white bunny came out and Sakura yelled, "NARUTO THAT IS JUST A BUNNY WHY YOU TRYING TO KILL IT?!" Naruto answer back "That is a snow bunny meaning someone did the replacement jutsu."

Meanwhile a person with bandages around his mouth look at the group and thought 'Damn he got Ryoko the Messenger of Death, and Tyger the Blue Knight, along with four kids.' "Two S-class ninjas and four runts protecting Tazuna. So Kisame Raiga and Aoi so who do you want?"

They all thought about it. Kisame got Tyger, Zabuza got Ryoko, and Raiga wanted the kids, Aoi along with Haku will fell back and watch their movements. Zabuza pull out he huge sword and throw it at the group hard.

While Team seven was walking till Tyger heard a sound and it got closer White Blaze say **"Young Tyger a massive blade is coming this way fast!"** When Tyger heard this he say "Everybody get down" Naruto grab Tenten and Sakura and they duck, Sasuke got Tazuna and Ryoko duck as well. Tyger stood up and held his hand out and caught the blade by the sharp end. The blade was cutting deep in his hand, he threw it back where it came from and three figures jump out , and one of the figure caught the blade and put it on his back. They land in front of team seven and Tazuna.

Team seven look at the three with interest, one had a black vest on with army pants on, his mouth was wrap in bandages, he had a hug sword attached to his back. Next to him was a tall man who has shark-like features. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them, he had a sword on his back as well which was wrapped in bandages. The last man was wearing a dark outfit on, with the top showing his chest area, his upper body was cover in bandages up to his neck, and he has two spiked swords.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki, The Monster of the Mist, and last but not least Raiga Kurosuki, The Thunder of the Mist." Tyger say as he was flexing his muscles. Zabuza smirked and said, "The Blue Knight, Tyger, and The Messenger of Death, Ryoko. We heard alot about you two."

Ryoko smiled and said" Like wise but why is there three missing nins out here.?" Kisame said "We're after the old man over there so hand him over and we might let the rest of you live." as he start charging at Tyger with incredible speed. "Sakura and Tenten guard the Client, Naruto and Sasuke you take on Raiga but be careful he knows alot of lighting attacks." Ryoko and Tyger said and the same time and Ryoko charge at Zabuza. Tyger kick Kisame in the chest. Naruto and Sasuke charge at Raiga.

Ryoko vs. Zabuza

Ryoko uses her claws to attack Zabuza, which he block her attacks with his swords. Zabuza summon two water clones to attack Ryoko counter by using her shadow clones to intercept the clones, she kicked Zabuza in the chest but realize it was only a water clone, he was behind her and slash but she turn into smoke. He saw her right next to her and he slash at her again, but she block and throw him in the air, she got behind him and punch him back to the ground. When he hit the ground he made a made a crater with his body. He slowly got up when she landed he start doing hand signs and called out : Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. An 80 foot dragon of water came out and hit Ryoko head on. She hit a tree, she slowly got up as she felt most of her chakra gone, she start doing hand signs and called out Hell's Inferno, a flame of Hell came forth, and surround Zabuza at great speed till it became a flaming tornado and consume him. When the flames died down, Zabuza was badly burn and unconscious.

Naruto and Sasuke vs. Raiga

Raiga charges at Sasuke with his spiked swords but he got kick by Naruto. Raiga got back up and starts channeling chakra into his swords and called out Lighting Style: Lighting Dragon Strike. A huge dragon of lighting come toward the two genins at great speed they both dodge as soon as the dragon hit the ground. Naruto and Sasuke both charges at Raiga to engage in taijutsu but when they reach him they both got shock with a million volts of lighting. Raiga then kick them both towards the water and say, "You guys are weaklings compare to me." He did more hand signs and called out Thunder Strike Jutsu and lighting from the sky struck the water electrocuting the water. Raiga smiled but then frown when he found out that it was two charred logs where the boys were. He look around trying to find them when the water erupt with over three hundreds clones of Naruto each throwing kunais at him and doing hand signs and called out Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu three hundred kunais became three thousand coming at the man. Raiga jumped high in the air at the last minute but heard a cry of Fire Style: Great Fire Bullet Jutsu. Multiple fire bullets coming from above towards from Sasuke. Raiga's eyes widen and he did a replacement with a gull to get out of harm's way. He was about to land when Sasuke kicked him high in the air and did his Lion Combo on him and Naruto joined him to do his Naruto Uzumaki Combo ending it with a chakra enhance heel kick. Raiga Crash into the ground hard unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke landed, then Sasuke passed out from his injury and mild chakra exhaustion. Naruto ran towards his passed out comrade and carry him to where Sakura and Tenten was.

Tyger vs. Kisame

Tyger thrust his right arm out and a bright light blind Kisame till it die down what he saw was a very beautiful Okatana that with a black hilt. They engage in the world of kenjutsu. Kisame's Sharkskin against Tyger's sword, they clash together in the dance of death. The battle raging on for minutes the people watching except for Ryoko was amaze at the two swordsmen speed, it was like a blur to them. Tyger kick Kisame in the air, Kisame righted himself up and doing hand signs and called out Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu. A shark of water came at Tyger who called out Earth Style: Mudwall Jutsu to protect him from the water. Tyger then jump over the wall and do a downward strike on Kisame, who parry the attack and kick Tyger in the face. Kisame then did his own downward strike on Tyger's shoulder; blood was coming out of his shoulder. Kisame smirk and say, "My sword doesn't cut it shaves and also adsorb Chakra"

Tyger stood up and looks at the Shark man in the eyes and just disappears from sight. Kisame's eyes widen in shock and start look around for him. Tyger reappear behind him and slice across his back. Kisame winced in pain and turn and saw a fist he block with his forearm. Tyger disappears again and did the same thing to Kisame till he finally got to the speed. After an hour of fighting Kisame got frustrated and did over a hundred hand signs and said "this is my most powerful Jutsu and you will not survive this," as he got to the last seal he called out Water Style: Water Pressure Explosion.

Water behind Kisame came at Tyger near the speed of sound. Tyger braced for impact till he heard Naruto's voice shouted Ninja Arts: Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Naruto appears behind Tyger in a yellow flash grab Tyger and disappear again just as the attack hit the area. Then a shout of Hidden Arts: Swirling Whirlpool of The Land Jutsu, and a huge dark blue water of orb shape came at Kisame and struck him in the chest. Kisame landed in the water with his face in the water badly injured, Team 7 look to where the last attack came from and they saw a beautiful woman with red-hair with her hands extending from her body breathing heavily. She looks at the team and smile then passed out. Tyger look at Naruto and told him thanks and look around and say, "Get your allies and leave before I finish you off myself," while leaking out a massive level of killer intent. Aoi and Haku appear, Aoi got Kisame and Raiga while Haku got Zabuza and disappear again.

Ryoko ran to where to the woman passed out and start to heal her. When she finish she got a good look at the woman and gasped and thought 'It can't be but how!? I thought she died 13 years ago.' By the time she finish healing her, Tyger came up to them and say "The client lied. He told us that one of the richest man on earth Gato is here. He say Gato want him dead because he is building a bridge that connect the Wave Country to the mainland. If the bridge is complete then it not only drive Gato out but also Wave's economy will flourish again. And I told him since this is not a C-rank mission but an S-class one that we have to turn back but Naruto want to help the country out and everybody agrees with him. He is just like his father he thinks with his heart, so we will continue the mission but we got to let the Hokage know. So how is she and who is she?"

Ryoko look at Tyger and say, "She is going to be fine she was just exhausted from using that attack, she would be out for a couple days at the least. Now who she is…well.." she whisper into Tyger's ear and his eyes widen and pick her the woman up bridal style and told Ryoko let go to Tazuna's house quickly. They walk back to the others. Ryoko heal Sasuke but he'll be out for a while so Naruto carried him to the house.


End file.
